My little Crona
by The Egoist's Girlfriend
Summary: how Crona became stein's own little star
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Peeps here's another me what you think. I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy!**

Crona was not a normal child. Stein knew that the day the little five year old pinkett stood on his porch. "What are you doing here sweety?" he had asked kneeling down to her level. She sniffed then said, "My mommy left me *hiccup* here." Stein pursed his lips. "What was your mommy's name?" the girl began to shake. She looked scared out of her wits. "Can you tell me your name?" she stopped shaking. "C-crona… I-I'm Crona." Stein remembered that "Crona" literally meant dark one. He quickly dismissed the thought. It was probably a coincident. "Well Crona, I'm Stein. Come inside are you hungry?" crona nodded her head. "Y-yes"

Stein looked in the fridge only to find nothing. When he looked in the cupboard there were only crackers. "Why don't you eat these real quick, while I get my wallet and we can go out to eat. Kay" he said while setting the plate of crackers on the table. When he walked back to the kitchen he heard a loud crash. _Crona! _He ran to find Crona in front of the broken dish. He noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. "Crona don't move okay" she obeyed. Stein picked her up and set her on the counter. Then got a broom and pan to clean up the mess. When he finished he went to pick up Crona, but when he picked up his arms she flinched. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it Ragnarok made me drop it. I promise. Please don't hit me!" stein frowned. "Don't worry I wont hit. It was an accident. I bet Ragnarok didn't mean it." Stein said softly and slowly picking her up. Stein carried her to the car and put her in the backseat. He frowned_. I'm going to have to buy a car seat for her_. He thought. He shook his head.

"What do you want to eat crona?" he asked. Crona shrugged. Stein decided on the food court. Maybe she'll like something there. When they arrived Crona looked around. "Do you want Tommy's?" stein asked. She raised a brow. Stein was flabergatsted. Every kid he knew had Tommy's. he smiled "Tommy's it is then."

When they sat down to eat. Crona stared at the food. She picked up the burger. It smelled good, but when she bit into it, it tasted funny. Stein raised a brow. Then chuckled. He grabbed the hand from Crona's hand and unwrapped it. "Silly, you're supposed to take off the wrapper." He said giving her back the burger. Crona bit into it. Crona looked like she liked it. "Well look who it is." Stein heard a cheery voice behind him. Stein turned to see his boss with his son. "Hello sir." "Now who is this lovely young lady behind you?" "sir this Crona." "Why hello there miss Crona I'd like you to meet ki- where did he go now." He turned around. When did you could see his mini-me. He put a finger to his mouth. Crona did the same nodding. Stein's boss turned around. "Have you guys se-" "BOO PAPA!" The little boy screamed. The older man let out a yelp."Kid don't do that to your papa. You're gonna give me a heart attack." Kid giggled and so did Crona. Stein turned to her then said, "Don't get any ideas missy." "Now kid I want you to meet Crona. Miss Crona this is Kid." Kid shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Crona" he said formally. "Now kid no need to be formal." His father said. "Kid took a closer look. Oh my gosh!" he hugged her. "You're so symmetrical" stein and his father laughed. "C'mon kid its time to go." "Bye Crona."

When stein and crona left the mall and got home. Stein put her in the guest room. "Good night Crona." He whispered as she fell asleep. Tomorrow they would search for Crona's mom

**A/N: That's all I have for today folks my annoying ass sister won't shut up about the computer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kay peeps here's the second chapter. By the way this is AU k. I changed the genre there will be some crazy shit. I'd like to thank people who reviewed, please review some more. I'm so sorry it took me so long.**

Today Stein and Crona were at the police station, to see if anyone a filed a missing child report. "I'm sorry sir nobody has filed a missing child report under the name of Crona." The lady said. "Thank you for your time." Stein said.

Stein notices how Crona was staring outside. "Are you alright Crona?" crona smiled. "Yes Stein my friend is standing across the street. Look." Stein looked. There was nobody there. _She's five of coarse she's going to have an imaginary friend. "_Oh that's nice. C'mon Crona we can go to the park and you can play, okay." Crona just grabbed his hand.

At the park Stein watched Crona play with her friends. She seemed to be having an argument with _Ragnarok _and _Eruka. "_No, no Ragnarok its Eruka's turn on the swing." Crona said with a scowl. There was a pause. "Oh you're so mean Ragnarok!" she pouted. "There wasn't that easy Ragnarok. Ow Ragnarok that hur-""who are you talking to?" a girl with pretty blonde hair asked. "I'm talking to Ragnarok because he's being mean to Eruka!" she said throwing her hands up. The girl scoffed. "You still play with imaginary friends? What are you five?" "Yes. What about you?" "I'm six, and I have real friends." A group of girls behind her giggled. Stein frowned at her comment. Crona frowned, and then quickly smiled. "My name is Crona. What's your name?" the girl straightened up. "My name is Victoria Lavender Ramona Glass."

"Wow, your name is really pretty". Crona said. "I know it is." The girl snapped. "That's why I don't need ugly girls like you in my park." Victoria shoved Crona. Crona fell right on her butt. She began to cry. "T-That wasn't very nice. W-What have I ever done to you?"

Stein frowned. Who does this girl think she is? He got up to walk over to the girls to maybe fix the quarrel, then the strangest thing happened. The girls were thrown back. They began to scream. "You're a freak! Your imaginary friends are real! Ahhh" they quickly scrammed. Stein ran to Crona and picked her up. "Crona sweetheart, are you ok?" she sniffed then nodded a bit "let's go home." Stein was about to leave when a man and women stopped him. They were scowling at him. "What is your problem!" the woman screamed. "Excuse me?" he asked politely. "Your daughter just beat up my daughter." Stein looked to see Victoria was behind the woman's leg.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." He looked at Crona. "What are you talking about she has the bruises on her pretty face." Her mother nearly shouted. "Your daughter was being rude to my daughter Mrs. Glass, you see-""how do you know my name!" Stein rolled his eyes. "Your daughter spelled out her whole name." "Good she should be proud of her name; the Glass family has won pageants for years. What has your family accomplished? Your daughter's a freak" stein walked away back to his car.

When he was driving home, he heard Crona say sorry. He sighed. "Crona don't let anybody tell you you're different. You're not. You're a person too. People aren't any better than you nor are they worse." He paused. "What those people said back there, don't pay any mind to it." Crona only nodded. "You want to go play at Kid's house?" Crona smiled. "Yes." "I'll call Marie and see if she'll meet us there. I think she just got back from her business trip." "Who's Marie?" "Marie is my girlfriend." "Oh."

After stein called Marie, there was a silence. "Were you ever picked on by people, Stein?" he made a turn. "I was, but I moved on." They parked in front of the house. "Wow this house is huge." Crona said. Stein chuckled at how big her eyes got. When they got to the door Stein was thrown back by a huge force. "Oh stein I missed you!" a woman shrieked. "Ugh, Marie, will you please get off me, I have somebody to show you." Stein mumbled. Marie got up and gave Stein a peck on the cheek. She noticed a little girl with pink hair. She looked at stein. He cleared his throat. Um, Marie, this is Crona. Crona, this Marie." Marie knelt down to Crona's level. "Hello Crona. You look so pretty. I can't wait to get along with you." Crona flushed. "T-Thank you." "Aw well isn't this a pretty sight." They looked up to see Stein's boss.

"Hello sir." "I see you brought Crona and Marie! You're back from your business trip." Just then Kid ran out. "Hi Crona!" he yelled out. Crona gave him a small smile. "Why don't you guys play in the back." Kid's father said. "Okay c'mon Crona." When they went to the back, Stein's boss, Mr. Shinigami,**(Roll with it, roll with it)**looked at Marie. she seemed to be shaking. "Marie are you ok?" he asked. She looked at stein. "You took me serious when I said I wanted to start a family. Stein, when I said that I didn't mean that you should adopt a kid." Stein looked at her. "What are you talking about?" she looked at him. "Crona. You know." "I didn't adopt her I found her. She was lost." Mr. Shinigami laughed. "Really Marie." she began to laugh and Stein began to chuckle. "Now what brings you here?" he asked. "I thought Kid could cheer Crona up." "Why was she sad." Marie asked.

"Kid do you think I'm weird?" Crona asked. Kid looked up at her from the sand box. "No I don't think you're weird. Why who said you were weird?" he replied. "Some girl at the park and her parents." Kid scowled. "That's was not right. They don't know your story. What's this girl's name?" Crona sniffed. "Her name was Victoria Lavender Ramona Glass." Kid's scowl deepened. "I know her she's in my class. She so conceited. She thinks she's better than everyone. I think she likes me." Crona was confused. "Of course she would like you Kid. You're very nice." "Thanks Crona, but not like that. she likes likes me. You know how Marie loves Stein." "Oh." There was a silence. "Don't let anybody tell you you're weird. Because you're not.""That's what Stein said." "I don't think you're weird. I think you're nice." Kid said quietly. Crona blushed. "I think you're very nice too, kid. You are also smart too."

Just then stein walked out. "Let's go Crona. Say bye to Kid." He said. Crona waved a bye. Marie rode in the car with them to her house. Marie's house was as big as Kid's house and fancier. "Your house is very nice Marie." Crona said. "Thank you Crona." Marie showed Crona her room and the bathroom. As soon as Crona walked in she didn't like it, but she was taught to keep her mouth shut over complaints so she did. Her room was big. Her room had a balcony to but Marie had locked the screen. Marie and Stein were in the kitchen making dinner when Crona came down. "Hi sweety, do you like your room?" Marie had asked. "Um I like it" "now it's time to eat." Stein said. They ate dinner in silence. Crona wasn't used to other women besides her mother. When Crona was tucked in she was still uncomfortable with the room. She looked outside the slide door window. There was a man there. He was smiling at her. Crona knew this smile all too well. She hid herself under the covers. After a minute or so she looked outside. The man had a bigger smile, almost insane. He stuck his hand down his throat he was pulling something out. Crona didn't bother to look again because she bolted out of there screaming. Stein shot right out of bed Marie tailing behind. "Crona!" he shouted. "CRONA!" he screamed.

"Daddy! Mommy! Help Me!" Crona screamed back. She couldn't see it was completely dark. "Crona!" Marie yelled. _I didn't know my house was this big! "_Crona!" Stein roared. She could see a tall familiar figure in front of her. She launched herself landing safly in his arms. Stein hugged her tightly. She was bawling. "T-there's a-a m-m-an o-o-on th-the balcony. He w-was s-smiling at me!" she cried. Marie turned the light on. _What sick perverted basterd!_ "Marie, go get my shotgun."

They all crept in Crona's room. Stein had the shotgun ready. "There's nothing here!" he snapped. "He got away dammit! I will find him!"


End file.
